Crow's Rain
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Sneaking out of her village in the middle of a raging storm Nareko goes against the grain as she confronts her secret love for one last time. Itachi/ Fem. Naruto fic. Don't like don't read!:D song fic.


**Title: **Crow's Rain

**Disclaimer: **Nope I do not own anything belonging to Naruto.

**A/N: **Hi again!! I really wanted to write an Itachi/female Naruto story, if it could have happened it would have been so cool for I felt so bad for Itachi not having anybody special in his lonely hell. I'm still ticked they killed him off and the fact Sasuke is now turning even more badass and evil all thanks too Madara or whatever as I hate love it all!! Anywhooz.

Story may have lots of mess ups as I kinda rushed on it but oh well. Song is from **Dj Tiesto** as it's very cool as you should really look up this artist!! story maybe rushidly made so pardon me for the many mistakes kinda of is in a mood of irratation at my other misbehaving stories.

**Enjoy!!**

--------------------------------------

_**Embrace me……surround me**_

_**Embrace me…….surround me**_

_**As the rush comes**_

The dusking sky outside of Konoha was thick and dark with storm clouds as the approaching storm sat just at bay of its surrounding walls in waiting in its strike. Lights were being dimmed or turned out as the hidden leaf village prepared for nightfall it yet again drawing to the end of another day as whispers were heard, along with the frantic racing beats of one piratical heart.

A blur. That was all that was to be seen of the cloaked figure who raced as sneakily and stealthily as they could out of the gates of the village that very night, it had been an escape route they had been counting on.

Long an whooshing behind them their tan cap disguised them well in the night as that's all that could be seen as the figure headed deeper into the woods as the determined blue-eyes flashed brightly against the rustling blond hair. As the person made way with one thing and one thing only on their mind did they look up flittingly in a moments pace to the swirling blue-grey shy above their head.

For there if you looked close enough in the growing storm as pushed itself further end could you spy a single floating dot over head against the pregnant widening clouds. Narrowed eyes locked to this sign of direction for a long moment before with a cached of breath leaping of a tree branched they in hast continued following after, it.

It was there only lead they told themselves as they raced on all fours through the thick darkening forests for they couldn't afford to let it slip away as it had lead them this far with fail and without it all would be lost. The illegal village defection without notice had been an optical but it had been a necessary one to override, they would hail the punishments later, if there was ever a….later.

_**Traveling somewhere**_

_**It could be anywhere**_

_**There's coldness in the air**_

_**But I don't care**_

Thunder roared over the figures head loud an angry as it highlighted the whiskered marks on the travelers tanned cheeks as much as it raised goodbumpes on the back of their neck. The first raindrop fell hitting them on the nose as they looking up with a scrunched face saw after long minutes of tailing the dark dot with a sudden shock it was gone.

Skidding to a muddy halt in the adventure as they panicky looked to the sky this way and that as more raindrops pounded down upon their face did the leaf Ninja suddenly feel truly lost an utterly absurd.

"Stupid crow!" the Ninja cried into the storm.

The rain became heavy as they swallowed hard. The sky closed up all around them becoming icy-cold their brilliant blue eyes closing hard with a choking flutter did not open again. The traveler stood still for many silent moments the rain hitting home, the sound of the lightening dizzying their head as they balled their fists in shaking too let it roll down their body.

Standing there soaking wet did a lot to one as blond dripping hair fell into those closed eye as a tremble of the lip was seen along with the chattering of the teeth for it was so very cold, dark, an lonely here in the rain.

_**We drift deeper**_

_**Life goes on**_

_**We drift deeper**_

_**Into the sound**_

To follow a bird was silly. For clearly it had lead them no where as all they were now was trapped an stranded in the thick of an unknown forest outside one's home. It was suppose to mean something! they screamed too themselves in their mind but now here and seeing nothing it only made it worse as they felt dispire sink down into their stomach.

But suddenly when all else seemed quite as the weather continued on in its havoc was there a noise from behind them as the flapping of wings and feathers was unmistakable as in a rush it had the Ninja eyes flashing open in a, thrill. Despite their legs feeling bloodless the traveler in an spin turned their body around to see no more gawk at the eerie creature before them.

There perched on a tree branch was a single Crow as it looked on back to them in its musings with Beatty dark eyes as it cocking its head too the side cawed out a single warning.

"Where did you go to you stupid bird!" the traveler found themselves hissing out soon enough with annoyance as a blond eyebrow under the cloaked hood twitched irately as they persuade their lips together in a hard line. "I've,……been searching everywhere for you so don't you go baling out on me again you hear me? Or else…because I need your help still remember?" they finished.

The Crow didn't speak back though that was a good thing. It continued to blink on back to them as the heavy rain fell as the traveler fell quite to observe it but this a void that wasn't mean to last. For it seemed only in a missed blink of an eye that the hidden Ninja found themselves in a gasp surrounded by hundreds more eyes.

_**Embrace me…….surround me……as the rush…**_

Because one Crow had turned instantly in to many as before they knew it feathers and splashing wings were flying all above them over there head an confusing them as the Ninja let out a cry of surprise yet it was not of fear.

"I know you're out there!" the blond cried whacking at a Crow that yanked back at their hood an more who sniped at their fingers leaving cuts their eyes wide now in searching as the rain continued to fall threw the swaying trees. "Show yourself already and stop all this…teasing!" they bellowed into the dawning night.

The swarm of birds flew around and around them in circles, the noise they were making nearly deafening as the Ninja crouched down to cover their ears as they bowed their head in a loud terrific scream. It happened then so fast that it was hard to decipherer as all the screeching Crows in the pitch blackish -blue sky shot together in union too build up something new and horrible.

But the thing is it wasn't. For one moment they sat huddled in a ball of protection on the wet slippery ground and the next feet from them now stood that of a tall cloaked figure in black. Nothing could be seen in this continuous rain as the traveler kept their head down droplets falling always with heaviness as a long shuttering breath was finally released.

No words were spoken though that meant little as each thing in this clearing of Crows and man knew exactly what the other was thinking or if not they knew they were there watching always watching……

_**Traveling somewhere**_

_**Could be anywhere**_

_**There's coldness in the air**_

_**Yeah, but I don't care**_

"The one crow….it…it lead me here." the Ninja began.

"Did it." the smooth voice called.

"Why….though?" the traveler asked. Fisted hands falling slowly from their ears did the leaf fighter swallow down hard not in nervousness but in growing anxiety, this meeting had been fated. "Why did you send for…..me?" was the whispered question.

"I, needed to talk to you too be able to see your face." was the empty response as in the growing storm the dark -figure was still his dark cloak swishing in the breeze as the Crows around them stretched their large wings. "I'm impressed you got away from the village so easily without even stirring a soul, you followed my instructions…..well" the cold voice answered back.

The travels lips pulled downwards a bit at these words but said nothing as they let their ready hands fall limp for true they had done well in deceiving their village.

_**We drift deeper into the song**_

_**Life goes on**_

_**We drift deeper into the sound**_

_**Feeling so strong**_

"Enough, chit -chat lets get talking." the Ninja cut in with feeling.

And with that they stood up back to their feet with rekindled fueling determination as they squaring their jaw and puffing out there chest in a large gust of breath did they let it all out as they reopened their brilliant sapphire, eyes.

The shadow was hiding in the gaping space that separated these two lone beings and for that the traveler wished nothing else but to break it an end their coldness as they seeked comforting refuge.

"You're foolish to have come here,…. Uzuamaki." The apparent shrouded man continued. The Ninja tensed as the hundreds of Crows around them made them jump back a step as the noise increased at their master's words. "For how are you to know that I did not intend too bring you here to trick you and find out your most darkness…..secrets?' was the icy breath.

"I don't know that but I've been known to be…. Stupid." the teen agreed nodding their head with a chuckle as they shook the rain out of their eyes flipping their head this and that. "Yet so what! For how do you know that is not my goal….too….to unlock finally all those secrets which keep you so far away and yet close too…… me" they trailed freezing still.

Silence.

_**So bring it on, so bring it onnnn**_

_**We drift deeper into the song**_

_**Life goes on**_

"Your hunt for Sasuke what do you expect to get from it?" the dark figure asked as in the dimming darkness of the storm in a shoot of light could their eyes be seen for the first time dead center, an blood red. "If you were to ever find him?" he bricked lowly.

"What's it to you?" the blonde snorted.

Silence.

"He's a rouge ninja who abandoned you, so what is it about him that makes you care for him so?" the man with the ruby eyes continued as the wind flapped his midnight red-clouded cloak in the chilling winds forever long. "Is it feelings of comradeship? As he was once your Teammate or is it more then that possibly? I wish too know, once and for all what it is you truly feel for him" he spoke indifferently.

_**We drift deeper into the sound**_

_**Feeling so strong**_

"He's my best friend!" the blonde shouted back ruffled.

"Is that all of your reasoning to want to bring him back home, mere friendship?" he ventured.

"….yes".

"Would you be lying?"

The traveler's blood boiled on high at this as they in a growl clenching their teeth together in a grimace pointed an accusing finger over at the shadow that remained perfectly still and lifeless.

_**So bring it on, so bring it onnnn**_

_**We drift deeper into the song**_

_**Life goes on**_

"Don't be ridiculous Itachi!" they loudly fumed.

Silence.

"Did you love him, Nareko?" the voice continued ghostly.

Surprised? No. The Ninja had always known whom she was dealing with as their was no secrecy here in this secret meeting outside the walls of her home an the convalesces of his murderous tight circle of nine other comrades. She cooled down after this going over his words over an over carefully as her mouth fell and then closed without knowing what quite to say.

"I did before he broke my….chest…I mean my heart" she murmured.

_**We drift deeper into the sound**_

_**Feeling strong**_

"And, is it still broken this heart of yours?" he asked of her.

"It still has cracks yes…..but…..it's begun to put itself back together again an heal and that's all because of….. you" she went with frowned eye brows as she spoke from deep within herself. "For I don't feel the hurt as bad anymore as….I'm thankful" she finished.

Silence.

Taking in a deep breath to control herself Nareko after this little hart to hart with firmity and an a strong will took a large step forwards and then another as she within seconds had closed the distance between them. She shivered delicately as her hood flew back from her face too expose her long wet pig-trails of blonde hair as they whipped in the rain behind her.

Frozen and limp for so long at her sides did her arms slowly raise as she came to meet him an it was with that her cheek found itself pounding down against his chest she at final last embracing her dark Angel.

_**So bring it on, so bring it onnnn**_

"Hold me I'm so…. c-cold" she breathed chillingly closing her eyes.

And he did. For one moment he was as cold as the ice he represent as the deep depths of his eyes remained emotionless but before long was all that broken as his strong arms were around her an with them came blissful warmth. They were both standing at twilight as many pairs of blinking red eyes watched them in their forbidden state yet neither seemed to notice.

"He's hunting me." the voice murmured its deep vibration rumbling in his chest, her raw fingers clutching him closer as he spoke of what is and could not be forgotten. "As it won't be soon…. now." he said with little to nothing his eyes closing in the storm as the droplets ran down his beautiful face an shadowed eyes always like crystal tears.

I know."

"Why are you staying then?" he asked pale fingers in purple coming up in long pillowing wings to softly sleek threw her streaming flowing golden hair. "When I can very well kill him just as easily as I did the rest of our pitiful,…..Clan" he continued on without any remorse she let out a shuttering breath her heart beating painfully loud.

_**Embrace me……surround me**_

_**As the rush comes**_

"B-bbecause" she thrilled squeezing his waist tighter.

Silence.

"I could kill you now."

"No……no you couldn't" Nareko remised shaking her head. Her eyes slowly fluttering open as she waited listening to the sound of the others pulse but hearing nothing but hollowness. "For, you're not that blood- thirty monster………" she trailed.

"How are you so certain?" the rain blew.

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

"Because its to late" she hitched her blue shimmering eyes burning bright with their desire as out of the sagging sleeve of her right arm did she suddenly grasp something cold and metallic as she held it rigid. "And, because I think I know you well enough to say out right what I think as the rest is all a lye, for why don't you just tell me what really want you big…..fake!" and she in a rush stabbed him in the chest with her slipped Kunai in a sputtering cry.

A slew of feathers. That was all that was to be seen as soon as her dagger hit the heart as the image of the oldest Uchiha falling backwards in the rain vanished before her eyes in a shatter of yet more Crows as she was yet again left standing alone. But destined fate wasn't so cruel it would seem because before she knew it the tip of something sharp was placed against her throat as the sounds of a second heart beating slow but steadily filled the space of the sudden dense wet clearing.

"You're a part of me now one of the few out there who knows who I really am Itachi, I don't care what happened back then as that all the past as I'll do anything you want me too". She went as her kunai wielding arm fell dead to her side as her body slowly began to turn as she came slowly face to face with the real Akatsuki member. "All I….want… in return is to stay here in the rain….with you for just a few more seconds as I came all this way just to see you for I missed you, so…… m-much' she confessed her emotions bleeding out.

Silence.

Brushing stray wet strands of gold away from her cheeks with the tip of his Shariken did the once upon a time Leaf ninja find himself dropping it as it slipped out of his hand the red of his silver ring flashing ominously.

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

"Seconds is all we have" he answered.

"Fine by m--e" the teenager stuttered not feeling her toes always watching as his forehead came slowly to meet hers his lips tracing past her whiskered skin to meet with her ear his hands knotted in her tresses to mix with his tangling ebony.

"Once again why do you still stay you foolish,…..girl?' he asked.

"For I….I…love you" she replied.

"Not scared of loving a dead man walking? A man who killed everything he every….. loved" was the cool question.

_**Embrace me…….surround me**_

_**As the rush comes**_

"No,….. because you haven't killed everything close to your hart as you never will". She whispered as the Crows around them along with the pouring mist continued much like everything else though she wasn't aware of it. "You still have him Sasuke as you'll never loose him, an most importantly you will always have me for take me I yours…. forever" she proclaimed as the her weapon fell to a splatter at her feet.

Silence.

She meant ever word. Many would think her a true monster for loving once such as he back but it made little since to here why they couldn't be tighter as they were evenly matched in everyway. Two demons united. She, wasn't a beast by choice as it had been something brought onto her by birth and he wasn't a killer by choice as it had been something bestowed upon him without release or choice.

Itachi wasn't Sasuke. How much she knew this for much as they were alike in so many aspects the two of them were so different in souls one always searching the other always lost in regret of the past.

She had loved the youngest Uchiha once and still did as he was still a big part of her heart but with his leaving and harsh words had he nearly shattered it completely for it only to be soothed by that of his only last remaining kin.

_**Ohh, embrace me….surround me**_

_**As the rush comes**_

"Then… if its forever, I have something important to give you." he said softly and grasping her chin did powerful Uchiha look her deep in the eyes as blue meet red as they faded into onyx. "As this might well be the last time I'll see you ….an for that I want too bestow you with what little good is left in me as I hope one day it will come in hand, though I pray it will never have too, but just in case use it as your weapon for what is to come as you must promise…. me" he stated his thumb running across her cold red lips.

His words made no since to her but she stored them anyways safety inside the locked found of her mind for further use and memory for what was happened all around now was clear and simple as there was no escape as it was….war.

"I love you." she promised.

Silence.

"As, I love you never forget that" Itachi whispered back his lips just a hairs length away as the tips of his long lashes brushed with hers her fingers raising to touched that of his whooped necklace. "You'll always be mine and no one else's". He uttered in the swirling fogging rain as the rain touched her tongue as she danced on the tip of her toes the weight of her cloak pulling her down.

Salty tears falling to mix in with the cold rain as she smiled happily for one last time, it was without yielding his mouth finally came down to meet her's in a kiss which stole all her breath away as the Crows rustled unevenly in the trees.

_**Embrace me…..surround me **_

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

_**As the rush comes**_

**------------------------------**

**Fin**

**A/n:** Okay done!!!:D Yeah, I pleased with how this story came out as there is not a lot of these out there so I'm just trilled I got to put this out there as I hope it makes some of ya happy. In the end of this story though I don't know much about the Manga, Itachi in that final soggy kiss transferred half his powers to Nareko aka. Nartuo!! To help her win the oncoming battle against Akatsuki an Hawk so he shoves or tricks her into swallowing a damn Crow with that macho power so whatever!! Confusing I know.


End file.
